


A Little Bit of Jealousy

by Yukio



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fansign, Gen, Guys Having Fun, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: At a fansign, Wooyoung is having too much fun with Mingi to San's liking. Such things must be fixed!
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 17





	A Little Bit of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Ateez story that I've written (not the first one posted, though) and that helped me to overcome my awkwardness about writing about the guys. Also... Woosan. I really wanted to write something about them. So here's my awkwardness breaker. Please, enjoy!
> 
> As always, I want to thank Ravenshell for helping me with the grammar <3

San looked at the duo on the other side of the stage. He knew that he shouldn’t feel like he did, but there were moments when he couldn’t help himself. The eight of them practically lived in a pile and physical contact among them was nothing extraordinary. And yet, when Mingi started fooling around with Wooyoung, touched his face, gazed in his eyes intensely, and danced with him almost body on body, San had a true problem not reacting. That was so Mingi. The rapper loved having fun and San could still remember the kiss on his chin during a TV broadcast that Mingi made downright look like a kiss on San’s lips on camera. That had been Mingi’s plan after all. This time he probably wanted the same – to make things look different than they truly were.

“San! San! Look! Look!” Yunho skipped to the table, holding plush toys in his long arms. He stuck one of them into San’s face immediately.

There was one thing you could always be certain of with Yunho. Even if you didn’t feel like laughing, you’d have no choice. His life optimism was infectious, and you knew that when you felt down, Yunho would be there to cheer you up. He’s as energetic as a cocker spaniel and as cuddly as a golden retriever.

The corners of San’s mouth twitched. “Where’d you get that?” he asked as he took a blue frog in his hands.

“Guess,” Yunho said, glancing at the other side of the long table. The eldest member of the group, Seonghwa, sat there, protecting a pile of plush toys from the grabby hands of their leader Hongjoong. 

San couldn’t hold his laughter. “You know how he likes his plushies.”

“Who doesn’t?” Yunho said cheerfully, grinning at San.

One of their songs played in the background and Yunho started dancing. San contemplated joining him when Yeosang appeared, challenging Yunho to a dance battle with his jumping to the rhythm. Moments later, Jongho came to join them and the trio was totally engrossed in their little competition.

San noticed Mingi raise his head. His hand slipped into Wooyoung’s and pulled him to the three dancing members.

San was unable to conceal his feelings anymore. He knew that his face betrayed everything, but he couldn’t help it. Wooyoung didn’t even look his way. Mingi did. The guy seriously could only wink with one eye, so when he narrowed both his eyes in an attempt to wink with the one he could hardly squeeze closed, San lifted his hand with the blue frog, ready to throw the plushie at Mingi’s face. He could always say it was just for fun. 

But San wasn’t the vindictive type. He sighed quietly, putting the frog back on the table while Mingi opened his eyes, grinned, and then hugged Wooyoung, who was much shorter than the rapper, from behind, folding his arms around the younger boy’s neck.

_That’s enough,_ San thought and stood up. A moment later, he was dancing with the rest of the guys (Seonghwa had abandoned his plushies and joined the others together with Hongjoong). San danced towards the duo that had gotten on his nerves just a few minutes ago. He opened his mouth… and sank his teeth in Mingi’s shoulder.

The rapper bent to the side and started laughing, letting go of Wooyoung in the process. San released him, chuckling himself, noticing the amusement in Wooyoung’s face.

He gave the two a broad, innocent smile. His one arm wrapped around Wooyoung’s shoulders, but his gaze was still on Mingi, who didn’t mind being alone for change, but even that didn’t last long. Yunho poked the rapper in the ribs and showed him a dance move. The battle continued, starring Yunho and Mingi.

The words “Took you long enough,” sounded close to San’s ear. When he turned his head, his face was close to Wooyoung’s. The spark in Wooyoung’s eyes always made his heart race.

San shrugged and put his other arm around Wooyoung as well. “I didn’t want the others to get jealous, ya know,” he said, smiling from ear to ear.

Wooyoung laughed at that and San felt the arm of his best friend wrap around his waist. Finally, things were the way they were supposed to be. 


End file.
